Numbing the Pain
by SkinnyKidSpencer
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR S8E13 MAGNUS OPUS* Maeve has just been murdered by an unsub and Reid is a wreck. JJ sees it as her duty to help her friend anyway she can. Smut ensues. Rated M. R&R please!


**AN: Alright guys, I've been really obsessed with watching Criminal Minds all the way through, which is partly to blame for my lack of writing my Ghost Whisperer fics, but I just finished Season 8 Episode 13 "Magnum Opus". That episode inspired this. **

JJ ascended the staircase of a previously never visited apartment building. No, she'd never been here before, but her colleague and friend needed her now more than ever. He needed her more than the ten weeks he showed up to her house unannounced after Emily's death to find solace in her arms. Those thoughts had led her here, knocking on his door. "Spence?" She called through the door. No response came so she tried again. "Spence, I know you're in there. Open up or you know just as well as I do I can break this door down pretty easily." JJ spoke to the dark wood, threatening Spencer Reid. The blonde knew he wanted to wallow, but she had a plan to take his pain away and that required a bit of tough love to get inside the door. JJ saw the knob turn slowly and she held her breath, somewhat afraid of the state her eyes would have to see Spencer in.

"JJ?" Spencer wondered aloud, his voice carried confusion and gruffness. JJ smiled softly at the young doctor before her.

"Hey Spence. Let me in." It wasn't a question as would be customary. No, it was an order. The type of order she usually resorted to when she was controlling the media or telling her son Henry she truly meant business. The door widened, the order having the affect it always did: compliance to her wishes. As soon as the blonde was inside and the wooden door was shut, Spencer crumbled in a heap in JJ's arms. JJ struggled with his weight at first, but managed to lead the thirty year old man to the couch by the window. His sobs broke her heart, but she waited until they ceased before speaking again. "Look Spencer, I know this is hard and you're hurting, but I have a proposal for you. Hear me out before you speak please." JJ pleaded with him. Spencer nodded once firmly, waiting patiently for the plan to be offered to him. He'd do anything to ease the pain he was feeling, anything.

"When I first started working at the BAU, I saw how you looked at me." She paused, searching his face. JJ saw his face redden and he opened his mouth. "Don't deny it Spence, you promised you'd let me finish." The blonde woman chastised. Spencer obediently closed his mouth and commenced waiting. "I always somehow knew you wanted me, but at the time it wasn't right. Now Maeve is gone and Will left when I made it apparent I'd never stop doing my job like he wanted me to." JJ paused, taking a breath. "So, I think now's the time. We both need it and you can't deny that you think I'm attractive Spence." JJ concluded with a wink. "What do you say?" She asked before stopping for an answer. Spencer's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, he couldn't believe he was hearing this. The young doctor tried again.

"JJ..." His voice sounded like he was trying to let her down gently or convince himself he couldn't do this, but JJ had requested it and Spencer was never good at saying no to the blonde. "I don't know what to do." The brunette man whispered ashamedly. JJ smiled brightly with soft eyes before whispering,

"Kiss me." It was a plea, one of pure need and want so Spencer concurred. The kiss was gentle and loving at first, but when Spencer felt how soft JJ's lips felt against his, he tried to push his need and love into her through his mouth. The result was red hot passion. Spencer boldly let his tongue sweep Jennifer's lower lip and she moaned loudly. He broke the kiss hesitantly.

"God JJ..." Reid groaned out before hastily reattaching his lips to hers. JJ mumbled something unintelligible into his mouth and when no results came she pushed her weight into Spencer's torso so his lanky frame fell back, his back flush with the sofa cushions. Reid's eyes widened in surprise when he saw JJ straddle his hips slowly, teasingly. "Jennifer.." Spencer whispered in awe. JJ leaned forward to kiss him softly and Spencer could feel her smile against his skin.

"It's okay Spence, just breathe." JJ whispered to reassure the man below her. The awe hadn't completely faded from his features and then insecurity replaced it in an instance. JJ saw the flash, but didn't say anything until Spencer spoke to her.

"I..." He started. "I don't...What do I do? What am I _allowed_ to do?" Reid whispered, unsure of himself. JJ chuckled softly before a soft, understanding smile graced her lips.

"I trust you." She spoke with conviction. "Trust your instincts." JJ concluded. Spencer smiled and sat up to kiss JJ hungrily. When the blonde moaned again, the nerd's confidence grew. Spencer pulled Jennifer's tank top over her head and froze in admiration of her beautiful skin before whispering a single word,

"Beautiful." Reid smiled broadly when JJ blushed. "I mean it JJ, you're so beautiful." He spoke the sentiment firmly, willing her to believe him after everything she'd been through. After everything Will had put her through. She deserved so much more and without another thought Spencer threw his caution to the wind and silently promised he'd give JJ just that, even if all they had was this one time together. Spencer reached his large hand around her ribcage to unclasp the blonde's lacy blue bra. The blue of it matched JJ's gorgeous eyes perfectly and Reid thought it looked great on his partner, but he thought it looked even better on the floor of his apartment. Spencer brought his large palms slowly to her breasts, his hands easily covering the mounds of flesh and the doctor moaned, loud and pained at how amazing the soft, kneadable skin felt on his.

"Oh Spence." JJ whimpered. "Please..." She cooed. Reid smirked in her direction.

"What JJ? Tell me what you need?" Spencer teased, his confidence coming off more genuinely at the reactions he was receiving for his efforts.

"I need more. Can I have your mouth on me, please?" The attractive blonde begged of him. He again reminded himself the answers to the beauty's questions were never no, so Reid flipped them over and just like that, JJ was beneath him her blonde hair fanned out like a halo and his mouth reached for her right breast, his left hand kneading the other at the same time.

"Oh!" JJ cried. Spencer moaned around her warm mound, loving the noises escaping the goddesses mouth. His goddesses mouth. "Spence.." She whimpered, breathing heavily. "I...My clit needs you. Please..." She moaned out to the man above her. Spencer's hands went to the button and zipper on JJ's jeans without conscious thought, his mouth moving to her neck to leave hot, open mouth kisses. Spencer's mouth left her skin and JJ whined in protest, already feeling the loss. He moved down her body to remove the offending garments of clothing blocking his much loved exploration, but then Reid hesitated again.

"JJ, I want to do something, but I don't want to be bad. I don't want to disappoint you." The young man spoke softly.

"That's not possible. You make me feel amazing." JJ confessed. Without another word, Spencer's mouth landed on JJ's centre. "Fuck..." JJ groaned. Spencer breathed in her scent that was mixed with her perspiration and his moan reverberated inside the blonde. "Spence, I'm close." JJ whimpered, needing a release. The doctor swiped his tongue over her slit from bottom to top, avoiding her clit purposefully. JJ whimpered and pumped her hips to try and get Spencer's tongue where she needed it most. He took the hint and took the unhooded nub in his mouth and sucked. Spencer sucked hard and hummed and that was JJ's undoing.

"Spence I'm coming!" The beautiful blonde wailed loudly. Reid drank in her juices greedily before making his way up her lithe body to kiss her lips. JJ smiled tiredly and moaned when she felt his rock hard erection on her thigh. "I want you inside me Spence." Her wish was his command. Spencer undressed, pushed into her and moaned.

"I love you JJ." Spencer vowed. He was home.


End file.
